


铁皮人Charlie

by sevenie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Gen, Metaphors, Personal Growth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: Charlie突然想去海边，很想很想去海边。Charlie无法去海边，他的心太碍事了。只有木头心的铁皮人才能离开森林，只有铁皮心的铁皮人才能去海边。有一天Charlie和魔鬼做了交易。
Kudos: 1





	铁皮人Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> 18年旧作搬运……依然是非人类角色原创作品hhh

Charlie是一个铁皮人。和所有铁皮人一样，他有一颗玻璃做的心。这不是一颗很好的心脏，当他高兴的时候，他太过高兴；当他悲伤的时候，他太过悲伤。

Charlie是一个疯疯癫癫的铁皮人。这一点也不好。铁皮人举止僵硬，跳舞笨拙，应该坐在那里看看报纸或研究报税表什么的，而不是成天幻想自己是个嬉皮。

啄木鸟飞过来看了一眼Charlie的心，好奇地啄啄啄，然后不感兴趣地飞走了。

兔子跳起来用鼻子拱了拱Charlie的心，说这种心非常可笑，不该长在铁皮人的身上。

鹿说Charlie走路的声音太大了，建议他学学钢铁人。

有一天Charlie去参加聚会，狐狸说他胸口上的抛光傻透了，甚至起了划痕。

Charlie爱跳弗朗明戈。

熊觉得Charlie跳弗拉明戈的时候实在太违和。Charlie一笑了之，他和熊并不熟悉。

但是熊告诉了森林里所有的鹳和鼹鼠，还当着鹤的面把一个李子放在Charlie的头上。

也许那是熊想示好，也许那是熊太过无聊。

但Charlie虽然是个嬉皮，他也是个嬉皮铁皮人。

Charlie是个疯子，但他严肃地对待自己，也希望别人严肃地对待他。

Charlie爱上了疯帽子。

疯帽子爱着爱丽丝。

每天晚上，Charlie都会看到疯帽子和爱丽丝在湖边散步。每一次Charlie都面无表情地走开，这很容易，因为他本来就是没有表情的铁皮人。

有一次Charlie逃得太过匆忙穿进了狮子的领地，狮子告诉他看书不要在暗处看，乌鸦会啄瞎他的眼睛。

Charlie谢过了狮子，走掉了。

他希望乌鸦能啄瞎他的眼睛。

有一次疯帽子告诉狸猫Charlie的说话声太过金属没有人能听得懂。

Charlie什么都没说。他不是真的爱着疯帽子，他只是爱着疯帽子无拘无束的样子。

有的时候，Charlie厌恶疯帽子。

啄木鸟不小心啄裂了Charlie的心，鹰不小心戳碎了Charlie的心，兔子跳来跳去把Charlie的心从左边踢到了右边，鹿把Charlie的心咬下来一小口，嚼了嚼吐掉了，鼹鼠挖了一个洞，把Charlie的铁皮一小块一小块扯下来。Charlie生锈了，他太过关注自己的心，在刮风下雨的时候甚至遗忘了自己的铁皮。

Charlie爱着森林。然后Charlie忘了他的铁做的海马体是不是被熊拿去和鹤们当球拍了。

Charlie突然想去海边，很想很想去海边。

Charlie无法去海边，他的心太碍事了。只有木头心的铁皮人才能离开森林，只有铁皮心的铁皮人才能去海边。

有一天Charlie和魔鬼做了交易。

魔鬼帮Charlie取出了他的心。魔鬼需要一块心做的玻璃作为交换。

Charlie很疑惑，他的整颗心都是玻璃做的。

魔鬼笑了。她说Charlie会想出办法的。

魔鬼消失了。

魔鬼没有消失。她化作一只瓢虫，趴在Charlie的头上。

Charlie看着手上的心。他终于像一个真正的铁皮人了。Charlie把自己的心摔在了地上，又跺又踩，从南边的石头踢到北边的石头。

Charlie的心碎了，露出了里面的蜡。蜡蛀了，里面满是空洞。

Charlie把碎掉的玻璃放在了地上，魔鬼变成六百六十六只瓢虫飞过来把它们取走了。

临走前，魔鬼告诉Charlie他最好找些东西来填补那些洞，这样他走路的时候就没有回声，就能走得很远很久，一直走一直走，走到海边。

魔鬼建议Charlie拿走啄木鸟的嘴，鹰的爪子，兔子的眼睛，鹿的角，鼹鼠的舌头，熊的蜥蜴脑，鹳的羽毛，狐狸的尾巴，狸猫的胡须和疯帽子的肝脏，这样他就会成为一个永远都不会生锈的铁皮人了。

Charlie最终拿了很多石头和钉子，放进了自己的蜡心。

Charlie走出了森林。他离海边那么近了。

Charlie遇到了桃乐丝。有时Charlie会和桃乐丝谈起自己曾经拥有过的心。桃乐丝不像疯帽子，她会因为Charlie自嘲自己讲话金属而生气，她告诉Charlie她最讨厌那些觉得自己不够好的铁皮人。Charlie只好说其实金属对他而言不是贬义。

那曾经是个谎言，但现在不是了。

桃乐丝也曾有一颗玻璃做的心，在一场龙卷风后，那颗心变成了粉末，她一点也不喜欢自己有心时候的日子。

Charlie开始觉得桃乐丝很有趣。

有一天，疯帽子请Charlie来帮忙研究税表，疯帽子新认识的铁皮人都太忙了。

Charlie又开始和疯帽子说话。

有一天，Charlie想起了一切。

同样走出森林的狸猫经过，惊讶地看着哭泣的Charlie。狸猫拥抱了Charlie，告诉他一切都没事的。

树上的猫头鹰咕咕地叫着，鼓励Charlie向前走。

有一天，Charlie梦见自己亲了桃乐丝。

可能第二天Charlie就不喜欢桃乐丝了，但没有关系，桃乐丝永远都不会去碰Charlie的蜡心，就像Charlie永远不会把手穿过桃乐丝胸前的空洞。

Charlie成为了一个真正的铁皮人。

Charlie成了一个真正的嬉皮疯铁皮人。

Charlie还是喜欢跳弗拉明戈舞。他梦想着有一天能去海边，然后把自己浸在海水里，也许他会生锈，然后沉到海底。


End file.
